


In Which Pip Gets Drunk And Georgia Could Be More Disapproving But Decided Against It

by LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt



Category: Loveless - Alice Oseman, Osemanverse
Genre: :), Fluff, Gen, Georgia as Pip's absolute wingwoman, Hurt/Comfort, Pip is a mess who sometimes gets drunk by accident, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, also why is georgia suddenly so responsible who, i think that's all, osemanverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt/pseuds/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt
Summary: Out of all things that could have occurred, Georgia did not expect her Wednesday evening to be interrupted by a small, sad, slightly drunk Pip.
Relationships: Georgia Warr & Pip Quintana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	In Which Pip Gets Drunk And Georgia Could Be More Disapproving But Decided Against It

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo this was written for osemanverse girls week 2020 and the prompt was past

“Pip you are _not_ drunk right now. It is seven thirty on a Wednesday evening.”

Pip giggled.

_“Oh my god.”_ Georgia looked down at the mess in front of her. “Where did you even find alcohol at – may I reiterate – seven thirty on a Wednesday evening?”

“Come oooon, Georgieee…” Pip flopped backwards onto Georgia’s parents’ nice _clean_ rug, her hands gesturing wildly. “You’re fuckin’ boring, you know that?” She giggled again.

Georgia sighed. She knew she was boring but honestly Wednesday evenings were for slow burn, college au, idiots to lovers Lams fanfiction. Not alcohol. Unless it was in some kind of Aldi champagne-infused dark chocolate.  
She sighed again and rolled her eyes at Pip’s valiant attempts to plait the bird’s nest on her head whilst upside down on the floor. On her parents’ best rug.

“What you starin’ at, Georgie? Gotta lil crush mayhaps?” 

Hopeless lesbian.

\---

Later, Pip sat on a kitchen counter, a glass of water clasped clumsily in her hands. Georgia leant opposite her, nursing a mug of peppermint tea.

Pip pouted, “I think I should have been allowed tea.” She blinked mournfully.

Georgia blinked back and shook her head.

“But-”

“Nope.”

“Why-!”

“Drunk.”

“I-”

“Seven thirty on a _Wednesday.”_

“Georgia!” She huffed.

“Felipaaaa…” A shit-eating grin was shot at her friend.

Placing the glass a little too firmly on the counter, Pip slid pathetically to the floor.

“I fuckinggg hate youuuu…”

“Aw, cute.”

Pip wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Georgia pointedly ignored her.

“Now, my dear sweet child, you are going to explain how in the ever-loving fuck you got from being sober to, like, seven-out-of-ten drunk in the four hours since I last saw you.”

Pip looked at her, and Georgia looked back. Pip suddenly felt very sad.

She thought back to four hours ago – time is funny like that, for it seemed everything had changed but also nothing at all. For all she knew, it could have been weeks ago that she was blissfully sober and not having to struggle with the heightened emotions that alcohol caused.   
In hindsight, this had been a really bad idea. She internally (or maybe out loud, she couldn’t quite tell, thoughts were loud sometimes) cursed her past self.  
Pip’s normal problems usually stemmed from one of two thing: girls, or people being dicks towards their school’s most extravagant lesbian. With neither of these would she expect to result in her getting extremely pissed very quickly. Today, however, had been a double whammy and she’d permitted herself to go a little off the rails.  
There had been some kids at lunch taunting her with their usual shit. She felt bad for them, she honestly did, but their words still managed to sting. She absolutely understood that they were probably sad and insecure – she’d been like them for a while – but that didn’t stop them from being dicks. In her haste to act like she didn’t care, Pip hadn’t told Georgia or Jason. In hindsight, that had also been a pretty shit idea.   
Then there was a girl. She was hot and funny and totally girlfriend material. She went to the school across town and they’d met through a friend of a friend. Pip had fallen insanely fast – and it had stuck. She’d distractedly gushed to Georgia at lunchtimes and got sent out for whispering about her to Jason during a talk on ‘Online Safety’. A proper high school crush. But Pip being Pip and actually a hopeless romantic at heart, had gotten her hopes up. And then seen the girl kissing another boy after school today. And it all came crashing back to reality. Stupid hopeless lesbian.

“Hey, hey, Pip, look, I’m sorry I called you Felipa, you know I was joking! Shit, Pip, I know you get emotional when you drink but it’s okay, okay? Pip, babe, please stop crying, I never know what to do, this is out of my league… Hey, shall I call Jason, I can get him on facetime?” Georgia’s voice grew slowly more frantic as her hands brushed tears from Pip’s face. 

“Georgia! I’m okay!”

“Yeah, and you were crying. Jesus, Pip, I thought you weren’t going to stop.” Her tone may have been light, but her hands still gripped Pip’s tightly. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just-” Her throat closed up. “Today has fuckin’ sucked and now ‘m drunk ‘cause I was dumb…”

Arms found their way around her. They sat there on the floor of Georgia’s parents’ kitchen, a peppermint tea going cold on the counter above them. Time passed as it does. Georgia sighed. “It was that girl, wasn’t it? The one you liked?”

Pip sniffed, pawed at her nose, and then nodded.

Then she blinked. Georgia blinked back, offering her a hand. “Come on, I’ll make us both a peppermint tea,” She pushed her towards the sitting room, “Go put on Moulin Rouge and we can watch it. Or rather, you can watch it for the hot girls and I can pretend to watch it but really I can assure you I _will_ be finishing the fanfic I started earlier.”

Pip smiled – not quite as strong and shit-eating as she’d have liked but it would do. “You never know, maybe this time you’ll find someone cute too.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so.” Georgia laughed at her friend’s infamous wiggly eyebrows. “Go on. I’ll bring in some crisps and a bucket.”


End file.
